


Dark Places ◦ Frerard

by ps_spxlls



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dark, Death, M/M, Murder, mature - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ps_spxlls/pseuds/ps_spxlls
Summary: "You know boys like me, we can be found in the darkest of places."↺occasional updates:[WARNINGS: strong language, violence, death,may be added to]





	1. PRELUDE: CLUB ZERO AND SMASHED BEER BOTTLES

"Get out of here," a man was shoved to the ground with a thud, "People like you aren't welcome." The sign above the men flickered, which displayed the name of the club in brilliant red letters, 'CLUB ZERO'.

The man with fiery red hair stood up hastily, "Fuck you!" He called over his shoulder and stumbled his way out of the alley. He brushed himself off, a scowl ever present on his face, he reached into his pocket to grab a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. He paced towards the dimly lit streets of New Jersey as he pulled one from the, nearly empty, pack. He groaned and tried to keep the broken halves, which he landed on, together while trying to light it.

He slammed his fist against a nearby wall and cursed as the lighter fluid ran out. This left him with, not only, an unlit and broken cigarette, but a strong migraine.

Gerard Way, a 21-year-old male, was pissed, not only did he believe that everyone was out to get him, he believed that things happen for a reason. Like murder or destiny. All he wanted to do was get out of this shitty town and float into oblivion, with only his comics and the zero fucks he gives about the world and the people on it.

⇎

"Come on, Jerry," the kid huffed out as he tried to force his way into the, already overcrowded, house, "Just let me in. I'm sorry about last time, but I don't remember." His eyes pleaded as he watched Jerry let newcomers into the party.

"Sorry, no can do, kid. Everyone was pretty freaked last time, you're lucky nobody called the cops."

The teenager sputtered as he tried to understand what happened, "All I remember is running into some people and kissing some random dude," he furrowed his eyebrows, as he waited for an explanation of what had occurred.

"Dude, that's not all you did," Jerry shook his head and frowned, "You started threatening a group of people for trying to steal your man or something. Then you smashed an empty beer bottle and held it to Charlie’s throat."

The teen inhaled sharply, realization crossed his face before he turned and dashed down the dirt path, blindly. He just ran and ran, past the narrow streets of houses and to the alleys of Jersey. The place where he grew, but also the place he lost himself.

He slowed in front of an old run down record store, he kicked the wall and slid down it. He looked at his gloved hands and shifted them through his scraggly hair, eyes wide with an unknown emotion as he laughed to himself.

Frank Iero, a 17-year-old male, a hormonal fuck of a teenager that only listens to himself and acts like a total drama queen with the devil on his shoulder. Tough on the outside, but underneath the punk-ass facade, he actually wants to find someone that loves him for him, including his slightly psychotic activities.


	2. LOUD PARTIES AND DRUNK BROTHERS

"Excuse me, sir," a timid voice broke the silence of the library as a man with red hair glanced around, "Can I, can I uh, help you?"

The man pivoted, a slight scowl rested on his face. He glared towards the curly haired kid, who stood behind the round receptionist desk. He shook his head and softened his gaze before he looked across the library once more, "No, but thank you," he shot the boy a smile and headed out the doors.

The doors slammed behind him and the boy flinched as it echoed, along with the bang of books, throughout the small library.

The man, however, ignored the sound as he made his way down to the next building, with the hope he'd found his brother. God knew that if their mother found out he lost him, he would never hear the end of it. This is not a game of hide and seek.

Loud music pounded through the walls of a small building of apartments, as he made his way up the sidewalk. The smell of cigarettes and what he thought was weed, wafted through the air. He opened the door to the main office, where the front desk was positioned. He shuffled towards it, but stopped as he heard screams from down the hall. He groaned hopeful that, that, was not where his brother was hidden. He did _not_ want to deal with that today.

Once he reached the desk, he glanced around the main office before he tapped his fingers onto the desk. The boy with skunk-like hair behind it nodded his head along with blasting music. He pulled out his headphones and nodded, waiting for what the man wanted, "Pete Wentz."

The boy's eyes widened as he pointed down the hall, of course, towards the door with demon screams AND loud music. Skunk Kid watched as the man thanked him and turned to walk away.

Skunk Kid stopped him, however, "Hey, you might wanna be careful in there," he looked down to the clock beside him, "Loads of people have been coming and going like it’s a circus. Plus the music and shit, you know. Parties get annoying after 7 hours."

The man nodded and searched for a name tag, "Thanks again, Jack," he spoke in a low voice, then made his way down the hall. The smell caused him to cough. The noise made him want to bang his head against a wall and forget his brother, but he dragged himself forward anyway and ignored it.

He stepped up to a door and knocked. He waited for someone, anyone really, to answer, but the sound of music drowned out the knock. He rolled his eyes and pushed the door open gently. It creaked, revealing mostly teenagers, but some adults, dancing too close for comfort and drinking what was most likely alcohol.

Stepping inside he dodged the crowds of people in search for anyone he may have known. He walked on, near the kitchen, stopping to glance into the bedrooms and then the closet. Only he didn't find his brother in the closet. He found two guys, one with a large forehead on his knees and the other with an extreme amount of eye makeup for just a party, having some fun of their own.

He froze, but quickly recovered and waved to them before he left. Glad he did not see anything that would possibly scar him. He paced into the kitchen, side steps being on his side when he maneuvered his way around people.

He walked to the entrance of the kitchen, the sound of people's shouts and screams more apparent as he went deeper into the crowd. The people gathered in the kitchen were shouting, "Chug chug," he pushed through to the middle of the kitchen and found a scene he hoped his brother would never have to be involved in.

Probably the biggest keg the man had ever seen sat in the middle, being held down by none other than Pete Wentz. A slightly scrawny boy held himself above it with little strength left. He listened to the crowds' shouts and chugged the beer as it came up.

"Mikey!" The man's angry voice silenced the crowd, the boy, Mikey, who had fallen off the keg and was trying to scoot far away from his brother. Well, the best he could with the empty beer bottles that surrounded him and the excess that poured out of his mouth.

"Gerard, uh," Mikey stumbled out as he looked to Pete in horror, "I can explain?"

Gerard shook his head, disappointed, he walked to his brother and pulled him up by the arm. Mikey being terrified and slightly drunk, more than everyone thought anyway, swayed as his brother kept him upright.

Gerard shoved through the people who watched the scene unfold. Pete Wentz' voice sounded from the kitchen, "I'm sorry, Mikey!"

Mikey couldn't exactly form words correctly anyway, so he mumbled something about teaching him a lesson later before he started to whimper.

As Gerard pulled Mikey along he tried to apologize. Gerard continued to ignore the blubbered words when he looked up and caught the eye with the two guys who were in the closet. They shot him sympathetic looks, which Gerard only nodded to in response.

When they neared the door, Pete's laugh and Mikey's groan found their way to his ears. Even worse, the music came back on twice as loud, almost like it was meant to deliberately piss Gerard off more.

"Oh for fucks sake," Gerard pulled Mikey to the door faster, past the people who spilled alcohol and the people who were too wasted to deal with on a Sunday night.

The door shut behind them. Mikey leaned against his older brother, but slid down and sat on the ground next to him. Gerard considered carrying him but decided against it since Mikey is taller than him and it would be awkward with extra limbs.

Mikey must have read Gerard's thoughts because when he looked down to his brother, he was already staring up at him with glazed eyes and a pout, “Carry me.”

Gerard shook his head, his eyes squinted and he tried to think of an easier way to get Mikey home. Mikey seemed the brush off the rejection and started to hum a random Misfits song.

Mikey suddenly gasped and his body rocked back and forth, he pointed down the hall, "Look it's Frank! Hi Frank!"

Gerard turned to look where he had pointed and watched as a shorter boy walked towards them. A cigarette hanging loosely from his lips as he took a drag, he took a look at it and put it out for the sake of fire alarms and people’s health.

He looked down to Mikey as he approached, eyebrow quirked when a question fell from his lips, "What the hell happened to you?"

Mikey's giggle was the only response given. Gerard internally groaned and sighed before he explained that Mikey had a little too much to drink. Frank laughed and Gerard looked overly offended by it because he had to carry the fool home somehow.

Frank saw the look, "Oh hey, no, it's funny since I told him not to get in any trouble while I was gone. I had to run somewhere, but look who didn't listen. Probably Pete's doing."

Mikey's head lolled up to look at them, he nodded and then slumped against the wall once more. Gerard clicked his tongue, "I wouldn't have come back, it's insane in there," he furrowed his eyebrows, "Granted, I wouldn't have gone in the first place."

"Yeah, well I was supposed to go on and continue a set for a band I'm filling in for. Knowing Pete though, he's probably letting those dicks play club music or some shit."

Frank's laugh rumbled in his throat. Gerard smiled and watched as his lips twitched up when he laughed, his lip ring moved along with the motion.

Gerard smiled, "Well, I'll let you get back and save the day with your music," he nodded to Mikey, "I have to get this one home before my mom kills me."

Frank shook his head, "Nah, I'm done for tonight, they’ll figure something out I’m sure,” he pointed down to Mikey and laughed again, “Let me help you, it's kind of my fault he's in this situation anyway."

Gerard just looked at Frank and watched as he brushed his hair away from his face, but it just fell to the sides again. Gerard sighed, he does that a lot, but he nodded.

He squatted down near his brother and attempted to wake him, but was greeted by snores. He pulled one of his, drunk 18-year-old, brothers arms over his shoulder with a grunt. Gerard motioned for Frank to do the same on the other side, Frank compiled and helped lift Mikey to his feet. Gerard explained which way to walk, and made sure that they had a good hold on Mikey so they wouldn't drop him.

They made it to the main office, Gerard waved to Jack the Skunk Kid and they exited the building. Out in the cold night air of Jersey, Frank paused and stared at Gerard.

He reached his other hand, that wasn't holding Mikey, out to Gerard, "I'm Frank, by the way, Frank Iero."

Gerard smiled, he took Frank's hand into his own, shaking it, "Gerard Way. Nice to meet you, Frank."


	3. NERVES AND PAINT FUMES

The thud of fallen pots and pans on the floor above frightened Gerard out of a deep slumber. He sat up in bed and stared at the charcoal picture covered wall in front of him. Eyes fuzzy from sleep deprivation his head rolled back against his pillow. Through the haze, shuffles from the kitchen coaxed him from the bed. Gerard slowly stood and walked to the bathroom, just outside his room, and bumped into the door frame.

“Shit,” he glared at his reflection and wiped at his eyes.

He yawned and stumbled up the stairs as his mother called for him and his brother. He crept into the hallway and noticed Mikey who leaned against his bedroom door almost like he fell asleep against it. Gerard poked his brother’s cheek and kept on his path to the kitchen, this time, Mikey dragged himself to follow.

“Gerard!” Donna Way, their mother, shouted, “Mikey! Get up.”

With no sound, the brothers sat down at the table, bodies slouched in a manner considered rude. When their mother turned around, she almost screamed at the sight of the two, “Jesus, boys, at least let me know you’re in here next time.”

Mikey squinted and searched for his glasses as she walked over to them with plates of food, “Sorry, Mom.” Donna walked away to the counter and grabbed Mikey’s glasses and handed them to him. He pushed his glasses up and rubbed his eyes, he yawned out, “Thanks.”

Gerard didn’t say anything as he tucked into the food. He shot a smile of thanks to his mom for the heaven-sent meal. He silently watched as she cleaned up the mess before she also sat down, but with a cup of caffeine.

The kitchen became silent as Donna sipped at her drink and looked out the window. She took a deep breath before she spoke, “Michael, where did you go so early this afternoon?” She turned to stare at both of her sons, “And why did you both come home so late, last night?”

Gerard paused, sat his fork down on his plate and blinked. He eyed his mother, “Mikey went with me to Kellin’s house,” he picked his fork back up before he continued, “We went to the record store on the other side of Jersey, afterward.”

Their mother made a sound of defeat, but continued to watch them. Both of her boys ate their breakfast with blank expressions, which gave nothing away. At least that’s what they hoped. “Thanks, Mom,” She furrowed her eyebrows in thought and took Gerard’s plate as he stood from his chair and started to leave, Mikey not too far behind.

They both neared the kitchen archway, but stopped when the sound of the back door creaked open. The plates their mother held slipped from her hands and as a result, shattered on the floor.

Gerard looked from his mother to the glass, towards the back door and the new figure in the room. “What the actual fuck! Frank?” The said male stood, frozen in his place at the shrill volume of Gerard’s voice.

Mikey, slightly shocked, but more so annoyed, at Frank’s appearance, walked to his mother and lightly pulled her out of the kitchen. He ignored the angry shouts from Gerard and lead his mom to the bathroom, to clean her palm that was cut by glass. Mikey took her to her room and then casually walked to his and listened into Gerard and Frank’s conversation.

“Seriously, I don’t know who you think you are, bursting into our house like that, but you have another thing coming if you think you can keep doing it.”

As Gerard took his anger out on Frank, verbally, the boy just stared in awe and astonishment as he was scolded.

Minutes pass, Gerard had his glare set on the younger boy as he pinched the bridge of his nose and lowered his voice, “Okay, Frank. Tell me. What are you doing here?”

Frank shrugged and rocked back and forth on the heels of his feet, “I just wanted to come and check on Mikey. Ya know, to see how he’s doing after--” Gerard cut Frank off with a hand to cover his mouth.

Gerard shook his head, “No- I, yea. He’s fine he just hit his head on the shelf after finding a record he liked. Did you see it? Or did you leave by then?”

Frank opened and closed his mouth in confusion before his face was struck with realization, he mouthed ‘oh’ and shook his head no, “Hm, I missed that. I had to go to Ray’s house.”

“Oh. Yeah. Then, I, brought Mikey home,” Gerard scratched the back of his neck, “Mikey said thanks for yesterday, you know, for showing us the record store.”

Gerard looked down at the memory of Mikey’s words from yesterday entered his mind.

_“Say bye, Mikey,” Gerard held Mikey up, tired and under pressure._

_“Bye! Frankie!” Mikey giggled and fell into his brothers' arms when Frank left, “Frankie’s nice, Gee. I should thank him.”_

_Gerard nodded, his chin rested on top of Mikey’s head, “Yeah, Mikes, he is.”_

Frank cleared his throat and gazed at Gerard, “It was no problem, really. I’m sure you would’ve found it, at some point.”

Gerard shook his head, but smiled nonetheless, “I guess,” he scratched the back of his head, “So uh.”

“Dammit, I’m sorry. I’m weird, I just walked in and scared your mom. I’m sorry about that by the way,” Frank stammered. He pulled, fidgeted, and cracked his gloved fingers, “I’m an idiot, I don’t think sometimes. I, uh, sorry.”

Gerard watched Frank’s actions closely and with interest. It surprised Gerard how much Frank can go from being loud and rambunctious to timid and reclusive, hidden away in a shell that he only left when things were “safe” and people were “open-minded”, within seconds.

Frank bounced back and forth, his nerves shown on his face as Gerard took note of his actions. With a shy and quiet voice, Frank squeaked out, “Do you. Want me-. To uh, leave?”

A slight smile appeared on Gerard’s face, he shook his head and nodded to the archway of the kitchen, “No, you’re fine. Don’t go. You can hang out,” Gerard grinned, but caught himself and it faltered quickly, “But, uh, only if you want to.”

Frank slightly nodded and followed Gerard out the archway and down the hallway past his brothers' room, “We’re going downstairs, Mikes,” Gerard called to his brother and earned a groan of acknowledgment.

Gerard rolled his eyes. He lead Frank downstairs and to his room, he stopped before the door, “So I warn you now. My room is incredibly messy and if you feel lightheaded, let me know, it’s probably just from paint fumes.”

Frank squinted at Gerard with concern, to which, Gerard ignored after he explained he was used to it. Gerard pushed the door open and allowed Frank to go in first, then he himself walked in and closed the door softly behind them.

Frank walked around the room, first towards the charcoal pictures, to Gerard’s messy paint and paintbrush covered desk. Lastly, he took notice to Gerard’s bed with many drawings above and around it in a sort of enchanted art dimension. It felt like it was a cut off from the world, secluded from reality and all foes.

Frank walked to the walls and analyzed the drawings, from the way Gerard had stroked the brush to the technique of pen on paper that had created beautiful designs and life.

Gerard collapsed onto his bed with a groan, he observed Frank with curiosity as he dragged his fingers across one artwork in particular.

Frank found Gerard on his bed and motioned to the picture of two shadowed people in a dark, old graveyard, “What’s this one?”

Gerard shrugged his shoulders, and tapped his temple “Honestly, I don’t know, I just saw it. I guess.”

Frank laughed and stared at the older man. Gerard patted the spot near him for Frank to sit. Hesitantly, he sat down, but went rigid. Gerard shot a concerned look at him and told him it was okay.

“Sorry, I’m not used to being in other people’s rooms. Normally, I wasn’t allowed to even go near them. Everyone made sure of it.” Frank shook his head before he relaxed and leaned against the wall next to Gerard’s bed.

Gerard fell back to his bed and thought about how random this whole situation was, which started with Frank’s appearance. Now, they sat in his room with silences that were awkward, yet pleasant in a way. Gerard knew it was his fault though, if only he had kept his brother under control he would not have to look for him and then carry him home. He would have never met Frank and he wished he could go back in time to make it so. Though deep down, Gerard also knew that he craved company, even from someone who he didn’t know, yet they also needed someone.

After the pause, Gerard zoned back in onto Frank as they looked at each other and smiled. Frank burst out laughing seconds later, no longer anxious, “You know, I don’t understand how you’re not high all the time with these fumes,” Gerard forced himself to ignore his thoughts, grinned and fell into pace with Frank’s laughter.


	4. CONCRETE IS DANGEROUS (BUT MORE SO INJECTIONS)

You _know, it’s kinda funny._ Frank thought as he walked down the dimly lit streets of Jersey. _Meeting Mikey’s family and seeing that they’re very different from each other, yet still so similar._ Frank’s mind wandered as he quizzically observed a group of children who were up to no good. It was apparent that no one wished to stop them as they threw a large brick towards a shop window, a spiral resembling a spiders web silenced their laughter as the brick crashed to the ground and they ran.

Frank shook his head, _now what was their deal? Why do children get away with things as such?_ He knew that no one could hear his question, except for maybe ghosts or psychics and probably the crazy old guy who always watched as people passed him on the streets, so pretty much nobody would answer.

Down the sidewalk, past the people who probably didn’t care he existed and towards the place he calls home, at least for the time. The sunset blinded his line of sight for only a moment before he routinely pulled the hood of his jacket up and over his head. He rapped his knuckles against the hard surface of the broken door he stood in front of with a stony expression. The door's hinges groaned in protest as it swung open. Frank didn’t dare take a step inside, so he waited, a long string of curses from an unpleasant voice echoed down and out the door.

“What the hell, why are _you_ back?” A scrawny woman with bloodshot eyes demanded with a loud and forced voice. Frank disregarded the smell of weed that practically rolled off of her, shoved his way past the women and into the house.

“You know, Susan, you should really lay off the _concrete_ injections. Pretty soon you’ll bleed literal fucking roads once those lips burst from age and decay.”

“Fuck you, Frank! You’re an asshole.”

“Don’t start, _sweetheart_ , you know I’m right,” Frank smirked and unlocked his room whilst he threw a glare to Susan and he successfully slammed the door in her face.

Frank ignored the scatterbrained women outside the door who proceeded to stomp around and groan as he had obviously dismissed her child-like antics.

Frank turned to look at his ‘Harry Potter’ cupboard sized room and pulled his hand through his hair realizing his foster father had probably been through his things again. He walked or rather rotated to look under his bed to see if his guitar was in its original state; inside its case.

He slammed his fist onto the grimy carpet floor and cursed when he realized it wasn’t there. A giggle outside of his room alerted him Susan was up to something. He stood, pivoted and pulled the door open. Frank watched as the bimbo barbie doll rushed around the corner and into her father's room, probably to tell him that Frank had hit on her again or something. Which was gross since last time he checked, she was the one who hit on him and made him realize he did not enjoy girls all too much.

“Are you fucking serious, Susan?” Frank’s head hit the doorframe when the front door opened and two teens, younger than him, walked through.

“What. Not happy to see us, Frankie boy?” They smiled when Frank just stared at them, “Well are you just gonna stand there? Or are you gonna ask your favorite people how life is, ‘cause you haven’t been around.”

“Fuck off, guys, you know I tolerate you more than the rest of your family,” He waved them off as if they were just random people he passed in the hallway at school every day, except he doesn’t do school anymore.

“Oh well. We’ve got your guitar in our room since you know how Susan is,” Both nodded to the door across from his.

“Okay thanks,” he went in after them and grabbed it quickly, he double checked to see everything was in place, he went to their closet and grabbed his duffel bag from the bottom.

“Wait, you’re actually leaving this time?” The girl of the two twins pouted, her brother sat up straight and watched Frank’s face fall.

“Um yeah, it’s time,” Frank scratched his neck and picked at his gloves, he paced over to them, “I’ll miss you two, you guys were cool.”

They nodded, but frowns were plastered to their faces. Frank stopped himself before he left, “Find me if shit gets rough, alright? I’ll take care of them for you guys.”

“Yeah, thanks, Frank. It’s fine, we’ll be okay,” they sunk into their seats as Frank left, the sound of the doors creaks kept them in a trance. The memories they held with Frank would end there, that being the last time they would see him.

The sound of Frank’s duffel bag clashing against his guitar case took him out of his thoughts, he looked on before him the sound of two voices in the distance caught him off guard. _It’s too late for people to be out right now_ , his eyebrows furrowed together. He brought his hood down to cover his face more, but as he got closer to the two he started to notice a red-haired man with a tall lanky guy.

 _Shit. The Ways._ He fumbled with his gloves and pulled his bag in front of him in a attempt to hide his figure from them.

 _You’re a fucking idiot, they're going to notice you._ He walked at a quicker pace, eyes trained to the ground, he counted the gum stuck to it below him. _35, 36., Idiot. You’re the only other person out here, besides them._

 “Frank?” _Shit._ They saw him.

He looked up when he saw feet in front of him. He trailed his eyes up Gerard’s body and flickered his eyes to Mikey’s, but towards Gerard’s immediately. Frank’s clouded eyes collided with stars and a whisper left his lips as his chest got tight, “Yes?” His nerves returned as he remembered the last time he saw the two when he was extremely weird and awkward with Gerard.

“Where are you going?” Mikey pointed to the duffel bag pressed into Franks' chest, an attempted hiding spot, he pulled it closer to himself latching one arm around it and his guitar case.

“Um, Pete’s?” His voice caught in his throat, he swallowed in the hope the brothers didn’t catch it.

“Okay? His apartment is back that way though, right Mikes?” Gerard pointed behind Frank and Mikey nodded, not too interested in the conversation.

Frank froze, “Yeah, I was heading to the store first. I have to get some things. Yeah.”

 _You know for doing it daily, you’d think you’d have picked up how to lie properly or better by now._ Frank tightened his grip on the straps, fidgeted, “I, um, have to go. I’ll see you guys later.”

With a sidestep and fast strides, Frank walked past the brothers. He felt eyes on him though, but ignored it due to the fact he didn’t know if it was the brothers or if someone else was around.

Frank stopped once he turned the corner, he leaned on the lamp post and let out a breath. The feeling of nervousness still surrounded him. He walked into the corner store beside him, with a glare to the price of cigarettes Frank tossed a twenty on the counter, a tight smile upon his lips to convince the cashier to take the extra eleven dollars.

The man flickered his eyes between the twenty and Frank, motioning his hands to signal more. Frank clicked his tongue in defeat, but threw another ten on top. The man rolled his eyes, but grabbed a pack nonetheless and tossed it to Frank, “Now get, before I get in trouble with ma.”

Frank pointed to the cameras in the corner with a sickly sweet smile, “Too bad those actually are on, right?” He laughed and left, the sounds of the cashier’s mother tearing into him, verbally.

He opened the pack of cigarettes and pulled out his lighter. The flame lit up the dark street just a bit, but he lit his cancer stick and started to walk, not really sure where he was headed.

Frank decided maybe the hotel a block over was a good idea. Or maybe Pete’s. _Your life is incredibly boring. You can’t even decide where to stay._ He rubbed at his temples and took a drag. _Fuck off._

Literally not even two minutes later someone new stepped into his view. _Why the fuck is everyone so desperate to talk today? It’s Wednesday. Is it national talk to Frank day?_

“Hiya Frank,” A cheery voice filled to his ears, and there stood the one and only Cami Spoes, the local high school princess, she pointed to his cigarette, “Got one to spare?”

“Oh, what? Do you want to ruin those precious lungs that everyone, including their dead relatives, adores? Sorry no, I don’t want to be responsible for that.”

A high pitched laugh left the girl, “Oh silly, you’re just jealous people care for me. Face it, you want me,” Frank looked the girl over.

“That’s a bit off topic, but even if I was interested in the likes of you, you would still be last on that list.”

A squeal left her lips, _she sure likes making noises._ “Wow, that’s rude. No wonder everyone thinks you’re crazy. You’re a dick.”

“You know, I’ve been called worse. So thanks it’s a compliment coming from you.”

A rock was thrown at Frank’s head, “Okay, seriously? What is with rocks and shit today?”

Frank watched her laugh and felt himself shiver, _what a stupid girl_.

Frank rubbed at his head and turned to leave, he walked past a pub and looked up at it. _When did I get so far downtown?_ With a migraine, Frank tried to make it across the street to the corner store. 

The cashier looked at Frank with a confused look, “Sir?” Frank spun around to look at the man, “Weren’t you just in here? Like an hour or so ago?”

Frank thought for a second before he shook his head, “No, I don’t think so,” he went to the back of the store where the freezers held beer and other sustenances. He walked back and forth, between the beer and food.

“Damn,” Frank whined as he grabbed the beer, he knew that if he was going to ask to stay at Pete’s, he’d need to bring a bribe which was not food. But he wished it could just be that.

With one last glance at the food Frank put the beer on the counter, he looked to the cigarettes and pulled out his pack. He opened it to find it full, “I swear it was empty,” he shrugged and put them away.

“Did you hit your head? You’re bleeding,” The man spoke, “Plus, you came in at 4, and bought a pack.” Frank reached up and touched his forehead, he pulled back and seen blood cover his fingers.

Frank passed a look to the cashier, raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. He ignored the blood though, “It’s fine, I probably did hit it on something,” he smiled in hopes he could get the beer without any trouble. He passed an extra ten, smiled and made his way out. 

The air around Frank seemed to chill rather quickly even though it was only 5:37 pm. Frank ignored the way his head pounded when the cool air hit his wound. He pulled his jacket closer and hoisted his duffle and guitar case onto his shoulder to carry easier. With the beer in one hand, he followed the path to Pete’s place.  He ignored the fuzz in his head as it seemed to beg for something he cannot remember. _Let’s get this over with._


	5. I KNOW HOW LIGHTS WORK

The sound of knocks echoed through the Way household and woke the eldest brother, Gerard, from his deep slumber that would have carried on for several more hours.

The sound of muffled voices caused him to pull a pillow to his head and cover his ears in an attempt to drown them out. Whoever was at the door was not worth his time at the moment, even if it had been someone famous like Billie Joe Armstrong or back from the dead Kurt Cobain or Jim Morrison. Nothing could take Gerard away from his precious sleep since he only just fell into it, two hours beforehand.

"Boys! Frank's here," Donna shouted to her dead asleep children, "Gerard, get up, be a host."

Gerard groaned and rolled to his side and searched for his clock amongst his dark, cluttered room. 7:15 am. He rolled back over, and let out a quiet protest.

More muffled voices from upstairs and then another shout, "Frank's coming down there, Gerard!"

Gerard glared at his bedroom door that will inevitably be knocked on by Frank Iero himself in less than thirty seconds.

He was correct, lo and behold Frank's voice did not faze him, "Come on, Gerard, open up," Frank banged on the basement door, before letting his head hit the door "Let me in, you lazy ass."

Frank decides that it's best if he just finds his own way into the older Way's room. So the first thing that came to mind was to run and slam himself against the door, in hopes either the lock breaks or the hinges come loose.

Neither happens so the short boy groaned and held his shoulder as he paced, thinking of other, most destructive, ways of getting into that room.

"Let me sleep, thanks," Gerard hid under his blankets as Frank ran into the door multiple times.

"Hey, fuckface, try pressing the fucking button on the knob," Gerard was sick of the noise.

"Oh shit," Gerard heard Frank whisper before the door swung open, light filtered into the dark room and landed upon Gerard who looked like a crazed raccoon with dark circles under his eyes.

"Dude, do you know what time it is?"

"Yes. I know what time it is, Frank, thank you," Gerard turned away, "You may leave now."

A snort came from the boy, "Ha, nah, Mrs. Way said I can hang out with you until Mikey gets home."

"Okay? Well, where the fuck is Mikey?" Gerard grumbled.

"Damn you're a sourpuss in the mornings," Frank watched Gerard, "He went to Pete's, I saw him walking that way after I went to the store. That's what I told your mom that's where he is, she was not happy."

"If you were gonna hang out with Mikey, why not just go back to Pete's with him, then?" Gerard squinted, not really interested in communication at seven in the morning.

"Have you met your brother and Pete? Yeah, no thank you," Frank shook his head, "Plus I wanted to see how my favorite Way was."

"Me?" Gerard questioned. He felt honored.

"Ha! No, Donna," Frank said as if it were obvious with a 'duh' tone.

"Wow, okay, I see how it is. You favor my mom more than my brother and I and were your age, Frank," Gerard grinned, "I see where your priorities lie."

"Shut up," Frank laughed and pulled the blankets away from Gerard who just quickly pulled them back up.

"What. Are you naked under there or something?" Frank smirked and waited for a reply.

"No," Gerard pouted, "It's just cold," he added a shiver to his act because, yes, in fact, he actually was naked underneath.

"Yeah, whatever," Frank rolled his eyes, he knew full well Gerard was a filthy liar, but he let it slide.

Frank went to Gerard's wall and searched for a switch to turn the lights on, "Okay, but seriously. Do you know what lights are? Or are you an actual nocturnal animal?"

"Fuck off, I know how lights work," Gerard reached for his underwear and pants beside his bed. He pulled them on before he walked to Frank's side. He flicked on the lights, "Better?"

Frank just squinted at him and made his way to Gerard's bed and sat down. Gerard just shook his head, not sure why Frank was even at their house in the first place. He knew Frank had been at Pete's for a few days. But why come here to talk to Gerard or Mikey rather, when Mikey goes to Pete's anyways.

Frank sighed and fell back onto the bed. He ran his fingers through his hair and tugged at the ends. Like he could read Gerard's mind he spoke, "Honestly, dude, I'm sorry for coming over," he glanced over to Gerard, "Pete's been crazy, lately, he keeps throwing party after party. Like it's the last time he'll get to have one."

Gerard pulled a shirt on and furrowed his eyebrows, maybe that's why Mikey has disappeared so much lately. He sat down next to Frank who laid with his arms crossed over each other on his face.

"Why do you stay with him then?" Gerard looked down at the tired little rat beside him.

"Uh, because my foster dad is a dick and so is his daughter," Frank took his arms away from his face and searched Gerard's face, "The only reason I stayed as long as I did was because of the twins. They were nice while their uncle and cousin weren't. We looked out for each other."

"Oh," was all Gerard could say, he had forgotten that Frank was in the system, had been for a few years, "Won't your foster dad come looking for you though?"

Frank shook his head, "Nope, I'm almost 18, he doesn't want to deal with me."

Silence settled between the two, both not sure what to say next, but both were comfortable enough to just be there. It was as if neither had a care in the world at the time. Sometimes silence can help, if someone else is there. At least for them.

The peacefulness lasted up until Gerard's mother busted through the door, "Gerard!" Both boys looked at her as if she were crazy, "Turn the news on!"

Gerard stood and went to his desk, he pushed papers away to find the remote on his sketchpad. He turned to his tv that was connected to the wall in the back corner of the room. He turned it on and went to the news station.

"Now we hand it over to Danielle Janims with the latest murder case," the reporter smiled toward their coworker, "Go ahead, Danielle."

"Thank you, Rob," The female reporter cleared her throat before she continued, "Just this past Wednesday at the "Nightly Z's" hotel, local girl, Cami Spoes, a 17-year-old female, was found tied up with a stab wound in her abdomen and the letter "C" carved into her chest. Police believe it to be the killers signature, while others speculate it's just for her name."  

Frank analyzed the picture of Cami that popped up on the screen, he furrowed his eyebrows, "I seen her just before I went to Pete's," Donna and Gerard looked to Frank, "She wanted to bum a smoke off of me," Donna glowered at Frank, she wanted to slap him for even purchasing them. Frank's eyes widened, "I said no."

Donna nodded, frowned and watched the screen again, Gerard, however, kept his gaze on Frank. He wondered what happened when he talked to Cami and how she ended up dead.

"According to Jones, the hotel receptionist. Cami arrived with a boy about her age around 4:45 pm. Jones reported that they seemed like a 'couple of reckless teens, looking to kill time'."

Danielle went on to say that the hotel's cameras had been off in the front office for six years due to age and price, so they had no pictures of the teens.

"However the boy with Cami came back to the reception at 5:30 to give cash, no card, for her to stay the rest of the week. From what Jones could remember, the boy was on the shorter side about 5'4 or 5'6. He had black hair and had two black bags with him. He seemed to be on the run."

"Nearby, the local pub found Cami's phone," A picture of Cami tied up was attached with her busted phone next to the Danielle, "A photo of Cami was taken at least moments before she was killed."

Frank's eyes widened, shit why does that look familiar? He looked to Gerard and Donna, he watched their expressions. Donna's went to one of shock and pure horror, but Gerard's remained neutral, very similar to his brother's poker face. Frank looked back to the screen and tried to understand why it felt like he was there with Cami.

Danielle popped back up on screen, a forced smile upon her face, "If you have any information at all about his whereabouts or anything, please contact your local police station," she pointed to a list of local phone numbers for Jersey that lit up on the screen, "Until he is caught, please stay indoors as much as possible. Thank you. Back to you, Rob."

The reporter's voices drowned in the silence the three sat in, none entirely understood what had happened. They all thought the same thing, who was responsible.

Gerard looked to Frank and mouthed, 'what the hell?'

Frank shook his head, "I don't know."

Donna looked between the two, "You boys stay here. I'm going to get your brother, Gerard," she stood and walked to the door, her head down, deep in thought.

They both looked to each other and back to where she stood seconds before, "That's probably not a good idea, Mom," Gerard yelled to her.

"Well, you know what, if he's still with Peter, like last time, he'll have two people to worry about. Me and the murderer."

Frank looked over to Gerard, eyes wide. Gerard stared back, but he turned his head to the side then he nodded.

"Fuck that, dude, your mom is on a mission," Frank continued to stare. Gerard just seemed in a trance, "Today is weird as hell."


	6. SUGAR COFFEE AND CAPTAIN MIKEY OF "LOVE EYES"

Have you ever just sat in a dark room, thoughts clouded yet so clear? Or maybe, you’ve been so engrossed with your mind that you don’t even realize how much time has passed. It’s like being stuck in a dimension of your thoughts and feelings that you can’t decipher; it’s like a movie. But then it’s as though you can’t leave like you haven’t finished the story yet.

A voice echoed in his head and Frank thought it was his imagination. Or he really was stuck in his head. _Oh shit, what if I’m in a coma._ Frank panicked, _Actually no, that’s pretty cliche._ Instead, a voice and a bony finger prodded at a tired Frank and broke him free of his mind.

He opened his eyes slowly and looked to the delinquent who pestered him. His eyes slightly clouded he looked at blurred details of fringe and glasses which seemed to be Mikey’s face. All Frank did was flip off the younger Way and rolled over, even though he was fully awake and in pain from his night spent on the floor. He enjoyed the torment he put Mikey through so he pushed on.

“Dude get the hell up, go sleep somewhere else,” Mikey lightly pushed his foot against Frank’s back.

“No. Not now, since you pressed your dirty foot against my favorite shirt. Why do I have to move?”

“Jesus, you’re a baby,” Mikey leaned down and pulled Frank’s arm, and dragged him a little ways away from the couch. “I wanna lay down here.”

“Wow, this is a violation of personal space, Mikey. I could sue,” Frank did not help at all in the process of his relocation, actually, he was basically a rock.

Mikey shook his head with a sigh and fell against the couch, “Shush.”

“Michael,” his mother called him from her bedroom and Mikey groaned in response, “Someone’s sick, I have to go into work to cover them. So please get your brother up.”

“Gerard. Get your ass up!” Mikey shouted for his brother, his head hit the back of the couch as he closed his eyes and he waited for the sweet release of no one talking to him.

A heavy sigh followed by clicks on the tile of the main hallway traveled to both boys ears. Mrs. Way left the house, the door slammed behind her. She left three boys inside, who were more than likely to destroy at least one household item.

“You do realize I’ve been in the kitchen the whole time, right?” Gerard’s sarcastic voice was directed to Mikey as he sluggishly walked into the room and looked down at Frank who was still sprawled on the floor.

“Honestly, I don’t care. So shut the fuck up, I want to sleep,” Mikey pulled a pillow towards his body and held it against himself.

“Then go to your room, idiot. Plus, did you guys realize it’s 2 pm?” Frank and Mikey ignored Gerard’s discovery.

Frank rolled over to look for Gerard, who stood above him. His eyes went wide when he realized that he had been on the floor, his body facing Gerard’s the whole time in a very impolite way and he hadn’t realized or remembered how rude it was until then.

He watched Gerard’s movements and he thought his expression was confused and slightly angry. Frank’s mind went blank and he froze, unsure of what he should do. He didn’t want to be in trouble, or for Gerard to yell at him like his family used to. His biological family.

He hadn’t thought of his real family in years, the reasons were there. He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, the pain behind his them threatened to come out and be known to the world.

“Hey, um, are you okay?”

Frank heard the question, he wanted to answer it too. He wanted to tell them he was fine, but in actuality, he was so far from fine, it’d be a lie.

Mikey’s head snapped in the direction of Frank and his brother. Frank’s breathing sounded heavier, Mikey looked to Gerard who watched Frank closely. Mikey turned back to Frank who has his hands over the bottom half of his face while he watched the brothers with fear.

Frank slowly uncovered his face and looked between the two before he locked eyes with Gerard, worry on his face. “Yeah, all good. I’m good, yeah. I uh, need to go to Pete’s for a while.”

Frank stood up quickly, he looked for his sweater and dashed to the door and slipped on his shoes, Gerard’s voice followed him, “Why? Are you sure? Be careful then, I guess!”

Frank nodded even though neither brother could see. Mikey looked to where he sat on the floor, confusion written clearly on his face as Gerard looked over at him and then shrugged.

He ran down the path, his heartbeat was quick. Frank said he’d go to Pete’s, but in reality, he didn’t know where to go. _Stupid, stupid fuck up._ Frank’s mind insulted him. _That’s all you are, a fuck up._

Frank ran, he passed his foster father’s house, past the cemetery, and into a neighborhood he’d never been in before. He paused and dropped down to sit on the curb, his head in his hands. _All you do is run when you’re afraid. It’s funny, actually._ His face was scrunched up in despair. _You’re like a test subject, an experiment with a new reaction every time._ Frank scratched at his face. _Keep running._ A tear slipped out of his eye, but he wiped it away as fast as it fell. He pulled at his hair, it was like a drummer decided to pound his head with a beat he desperately wanted to avoid.

Frank lifted his head, the sight of a car headed his way forced him to stand up, he wiped his face and looked to the driver. Their eyes were already trained on him. The window to the passenger side rolled down as they came to a stop next to him, “Sir?” The woman's voice sounded soft, a motherly tone to her voice.

“Are you okay? Do you need something?”

Frank shook his head, “No, ma’am. I think, um, I think I’m fine,” Frank sniffled and clasped his hands together, gloves rubbed against each other in an attempt to warm himself up.

“Oh, dear, you must be freezing! Come on now, we’ll have some tea, my house is just two streets over,” She smiled and looked Frank over, “If you’re more comfortable you can walk there or we can drive over?”

Frank furrowed his eyebrows, _sweet lady, she’s too nice for this town_. He nodded his head and a slight smile was brought to his face at the women’s offer, “You’re awfully sweet, ma’am,” his smile got bigger, “I can ride with you if you’re okay with that.”

“Sure, dear, and you can call me Tara,” Frank nodded.

“I know,” he opened the door and slid inside,” Tara gave him a confused look, he shook his head and laughed, as if the last 4 minutes were nothing, “I know one of your kids from school.”

“Oh, which one?”

Frank looked to around, he couldn’t remember their name, since of course, he did drop out. He looked around the car in hope of a clue, no such luck so he took a guess, “Uh your daughter, she’s in my Bio class.”

“Oh, I didn’t know Luciana took Biology anymore,” Tara watched Frank’s eyes dart to the dashboard of the car.

“She helps the teacher, uh, Mr. Jones,” Frank nodded his head.

_Idiot, once again, you need to work on these lies of yours. You fucking suck ass._

Tara ignored the angry look on Frank’s face and drove slowly to her home. “I’m not sure if Luci is home or not, but either way I’m sure she’d be happy to see you.”

Frank grimaced, hopeful she wasn’t home. _How do you find yourself in these situations?_ He asked himself and looked to his reflection in the side view mirror. _I don’t know?_

The car came to a stop, Tara turned to Frank and smiled, “Here we are.”

Frank nodded to her and stepped out of the car, he followed her up to her pathway to the door, she unlocked the door and they entered her house that was loaded to the brim it seemed with pictures of her family and little Jesus statues.

“Okay, wait, I’m sorry sweetie what was your name again?”

“I never said it, it’s Steve, though,” The lie slid through his teeth. _She could be the murderer._ Frank’s eyebrows furrowed, _honestly the fact you think it’s her is hilarious,_ the other side of his brain countered his thoughts.

“Oka well, Steve, I’m going to change out of my work clothes. If you want you can go into the kitchen and set the tea up. All you need is in the far left corner and cabinet,” She grinned, “I trust you won’t burn my house down and kill me.”

_Damn lady, you smile way too much._ Frank nodded his head and walked the kitchen and went to where she said, he opened the cabinet and searched for the tea bags and the kettle. He found the kettle, but no tea bags, he sighed and sat the kettle down. He stood up and scanned the kitchen, maybe there is a coffee maker and sugar. He searched the pantry and found the coffee beans and filters. He grabbed them and walked to the coffee maker near the fridge.

As the coffee brewed he looked for sugar, he looked in other cabinets and under the stove. There he found what looked like sugar.

The coffee maker stopped as it finished, he poured two mugs full and added sugar to Tara’s in hope that’s what she likes. He added nothing to his coffee, it’s caffeine not a hike up sugar mountain.

Frank picked up two mugs of freshly brewed coffee as he heard the stairs creaked, he looked to the doorway and saw Tara enter, “I hope you like sugar in your coffee. There were no more tea bags.”

Tara smiled gently and took the outstretched mug, “Of course, thank you. I swear I bought a new box of tea.”

Frank closely watched Tara sip the coffee, he walked to the table and sat down on one of the chairs, “It’s okay, I actually prefer coffee.”

  
Tara sat down beside Frank, she hummed and nodded her head in agreement, “So do I, I suppose.”

Frank watched Tara, he sipped on the coffee in his mug, “Is your coffee okay?”

Tara’s eye flash to his, “Yes dear, did you put something else in it?” She looked into the mug, “It has a tangy taste.”

Frank shook his head, “No, I just put some sugar in it.”

Tara blinked at his response, not sure why the coffee tasted strange, maybe it was the beans. She looked out the kitchen window to see the sun had disappeared and the moon had started its journey into the sky.

“Steve, honey, where do you live?”

Frank thought for a moment, “I stay with my cousins and sometimes switch between my friend's houses.”

Tara looked back to Frank and then to the microwave clock, “Oh it’s late, 6:53 pm, I can take you home if you’d like?”

Frank shook his head, “No thank you, ma’am, I can walk home. You look extremely tired anyway.”

Tara nodded as her eyes drooped slightly, “Actually, wait could you help me to the couch?” She reached her hand up to her head, “I’ve suddenly got this pounding headache.”

Frank made a noise in reply, he lifted her up by her arm. Gently he led her to the couch, he pulled a blanket over her body. He took her mug and went to put them in the sink. He looked to the clock, he did a double take and read it closer. 7:47. _What the hell?_ He walked back to Tara, her head rested away from him, _maybe she read the time wrong?_ He quietly whispered a goodbye and headed out of the room.

Frank pulled his hood up and his gloves on tighter. He unlocked the door and walked out, he tapped his pockets for a cigarette, but figured he left them at home. _Fuck._

Frank crossed the street, a car flew past him and he flipped the driver off.

The car made a U-turn and rushed to Frank. He stood still as the car halted and someone got out of the passenger side and to him. “Hey what the hell-” he was cut off as he was pulled in for a hug and he was squeezed.

“What the hell is wrong with you, Frank?” A voice yelled at him, he pulled away to see Gerard was the one who held him.

“I thought you were dead! Jesus fuck, dude, where were you?”

Frank shook out of Gerard’s hold, “I was walking that’s all.” Gerard frowned at him, “For 7 hours?”

Frank shrugged, “Yeah, I stopped for some tea with a nice lady.” Frank pointed to the house across the street.

“You went inside someone’s house for tea? What if she was the murderer? God Frank,” Gerard glared down at Frank, his eyes filled to the brim with what looked like angry tears, “Don’t do that to us. Ever. Again.”

Frank frowned, he hadn’t realized how much of an impact he’d had over the older Way brother, “I’m sorry,” he looked to his feet.

Gerard looked Frank over, just to be sure nothing bad had happened to him. He walked closer to the boy and lift his head with his fingers before he dropped his hand, “It’s fine just, just don’t do it again, okay?”

Frank reluctantly looked up, a faint smile appeared on his lips, he nodded to the car, “Okay. Uh, she in the car?” Gerard nodded, “Yeah, she and Mikey. She wouldn’t let me come to find you alone.” Like she could hear their conversation she honked and Gerard groaned.

Frank hit his arm, “Shut up, she’s your mom, she doesn’t want you to be killed.”

Mikey’s voice called their names, which broke off their conversation. Their names mixed with other non-friendly words, words that got him smacked by his mother.

“We should probably go,” Frank pointed to Donna who looked about ready to kill them all, “I think we’re taking too long.”

“Yeah,” Gerard nodded and Frank went around him to get to the car. Gerard grabbed his hand quickly though, “Hey, um, are you okay? You kind of ran out this morning. Did I do something wrong?”

Frank stared into Gerard’s eyes, “No, nothing. Just my mind got ahead of me, it does that.” Gerard searched Frank’s face for a lie, “You wouldn’t lie to me, right?”

“No, unless it was meant to protect you.”

Gerard’s face was blank before he nodded and pulled Frank to the car. He opened the door for Frank to get in and he saw that Mikey had maneuvered his way into the passenger seat.

“Seriously Mikey?” Gerard glared at his brother.

“What? I wanted to watch you and Frank make love eyes at each other up close. So fuck off, I want to be captain of your love story,” Mikey laughed and his mother smacked his arm again.

Gerard and Frank groaned and stared Mikey down through the rearview mirror. Frank dragged his fingers across his neck and Gerard cracked his knuckles.

“Shush,” Mikey smirked, “Neither of you are gonna do anything. You guys love me too much.”

Donna ignored the glares that the boys threw at each other and pulled away from the curb and drove. The conversations were cut to a minimum, no one had anything to say to each other. Frank disappeared for hours, Mikey is a dick who says things out of context (at least in Gerard and Frank’s heads he did), Gerard just wanted to go home and Donna just wanted her boys, including Frank, to be safe and out of harm's way.


	7. DEAD BIRDS AND FAINT ROMANCE

Gerard sat his desk, eyes glued to the page as he jotted down notes about Cami Spoes and her death as the news station replayed the report. He turned a page in his battered old notebook and started a new section, information that poured from his hand came from the television, anything about Cami was written down, the place, time, and the way she died. _Everything._

He looked to the television as they showed her picture once again and he paused the recording.

Gerard plunged into a long silence, in the hopes he'd remember any other information he forgot to write down. Eyebrows knitted together he sighed and turned back to the page to reread his notes.

Gerard let his head rest against his hand as he pressed play on the remote, once again the recorded newscast started, but ended just as soon and a new report started to play.

The anchor who covered Cami's death popped onto the screen, "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I have a new report for you tonight," the reporter glanced down to her papers, " A women named Tara Henders, age 37, was found in her home late at last night when her daughter returned from a school fundraiser," she paused, but then continued.

"With similar wounds to Cami Spoes, a forensics team says Tara had been poisoned. They are still unsure as to what substance killed her. Professionals have also said they found that the killer carved a 'T' into her chest," a picture of Tara came on the screen.

"Police believe that the killer is attempting to send a message by choosing his victims by name," Danielle frowned, an uneasy look in her eyes, "Information on either Tara or Cami can help them with investigations," she started to talk quickly, "Call any of these numbers-"

Gerard quickly spun back around to his notebook and added _'Tara Henders'_ to a new page.

The sound of muffled cries came from the old television box, he glanced back to see the reporter, Danielle, hunched over as a sob wracked through her body. Gerard assumed she knew the deceased, relative or maybe a girlfriend, but he didn't judge. People can be with whoever they want, no one needs others permission to love who they love. _Everyone except me, apparently._

He shook his head and pulled his hand through his rambunctious, greasy hair. Gerard tugged at the ends of his red hair, he groaned when as realized he probably looked like a mutant street rat. _Focus._

Gerard looked down at his tattered notebook, thoughts raced through his head. _Who is the killer? It could be anyone. It could be me._ He stopped himself. _No, no it can't be me. I'd have remembered, right?_

The sound of something being thrown against the basement window startled Gerard, he shot up and looked outside. A lone bird lay sprawled out on the ground, wings at an odd angle and a dark substance on the glass. His eyes darted to the road not too far from his window, a shadow of a person stood there. A dark colored hood covered their face as they just watched Gerard.

_What the hell?_ Gerard closed his notebook and threw it into his desk drawer. He slowly pushed himself away from the desk, he stood up, eyes still on the figure and turned away. _Am I going to die tonight? I didn't even get a chance to publish my comics! Or be in a band! Dammit._

With his eyebrows furrowed, Gerard walked upstairs. He scratched at his arm and then crossed them. He called for his mother, then his brother who just grunted in response. Gerard pushed his brother's door open, he glanced inside, "Hey, did uh," he wasn't sure how to make his question not sound weird, "Did anyone come to the door?"

Mikey looked up, "No?" His squinted eyes searched Gerard, "Why?"

Gerard picked at his nails, then hummed for a beat, deep in thought. He shrugged, "No reason, thought I saw someone outside is all."

Mikey's expression, that is normally unreadable, blatantly said _'What the hell is wrong with you? '_ or _'Did you take something?'_ , Gerard ignored his brother though and left the room.

With hesitation, Gerard walked to the door. He gently turned the knob and peered out to the front porch. The figure now stood with their body turned to the front of the house.

Suddenly he had the newfound courage and shouted, "Hey!" And if Gerard were a Looney Tune, steam would be coming out of his head, that or he hit his head so he is obviously overreacting, but all he hears is a static like sound as he speaks again, "Who the hell are you?"

There was no movement to indicate that the person was actually alive at all and that pissed Gerard off. If they planned to do something, even if they were a dead mannequin or an experiment of human taxidermy, they would have done it by now.

Gerard stepped out, the stairs creaked behind him, he realized Mikey had followed him downstairs.

Mikey tried to ask who it was, but Gerard ignored him and stomped over to the person in the street, "Who the fuck," His words became angrier, adrenaline pumped through his body, the person still stood, unmoving, "What. Do. You. Want?"

A low chuckle came from the figure, "You know, I can see it now."

Eyes locked onto the person, Gerard stood a few feet in front of them, "What the hell are you talking about? Were you the one who threw that dead bird at my window?" He got straight to the point. Pissed that he could probably be killed by this guy.

"I understand," they spoke again, voice deep, "Why he's keeping you around."

Confusion crossed Gerard's face, "Listen, man, I don't know who you are or what you're talking about. So kindly, and I'm only going to say this once, fuck off."

A laugh erupted from the shadow like person. They pulled their hood down, revealing a man with black stringy like hair and a smug smirk etched onto his face.

"You know what," the guy grinned, an edge to his voice, "I think he's going to need you. You'll keep him in his place."

Gerard scoffs, "Yeah, okay, and who would I be keeping in place?"

"You'll have to figure that one out for yourself, after all, he's sending _you_ the message," the man gazed at Gerard before he saw something in the distance and he turned to leave. "Good luck," was all he said as he glanced at Gerard one last time.

Gerard stood confused, he watched the figure retreat into the dark of the night, the air grew colder the longer he watched. He tried to think of anyone he had to "put in place" or who would be "sending him a message", but no one came to mind.

His mind drifted to nothingness. _Was that guy the murderer? Did I almost die?_

A tap on his shoulder alerted him, but his mind continued on the rampage it was on and he froze.

_Everything is going to shit. I'm so confused. If I'm not the killer, who is? And how long will it take to find them?_

"Gee?"

The voice seemed far like it was miles away. The person turned Gerard around to face them. Words spilled out of their mouth, but Gerard couldn't understand them. His eyes focused on what he thought to be Frank's face, but before he could ask to be sure his head started to pound. He brought his hands up to his head, a groan escaped his mouth and hands reached out to steady him, but he backed away and fell to the ground.

The distant voice called for him again, "Gerard!"

The person lifted Gerard's head by his chin, he felt his eyes drift to the side, but he couldn't see.

"Let's get you up and inside," he was pulled up, an arm wrapped tight around his waist and he was walked to his house. Or a house. He wasn't sure. Everything was foggy. The person, that was most likely Frank, kept watch to make sure he stayed awake.

The sound of a sound clicked shut as a second set of arms wrapped around his waist and he was practically carried down the stairs to his room where he was sat down onto his bed.

"Hey, you fainted, it's okay," a hand moved across Gerard's face to push back his hair, "I need you to stay awake for me though, okay?"

_Okay? No. Not okay. What's wrong?_

A cold chill at the back of his neck caused his eyes to peak open, light shined in behind the body in front of him.

The face, of who he could now identify as Frank, smiled, he took away the wet cloth from Gerard's neck and sat beside him. Gerard sat confused as he attempted to figure out what happened.

Frank watched with concerned eyes, he placed the cloth on the bedside table. He moved his hands over his black pants and scratched the old worn gloves he's had on for days at the very least.

Frank just watched. A blank expression on his face. He wondered why Gerard was in the middle of the street when he found him. He wondered why he fainted.

Gerard's head tilted to the side and he looked back at Frank. He leaned his head forward and sat his forehead against Frank's shoulder.

Shocked, Frank was snapped from his mind and his eyes widen before he slowly puts his head on Gerard's shoulder. He took Gerard's hand into his and intertwined their fingers, breathless sighs came from the both of them as silence settled in the room.


End file.
